


A Matter of Diplomacy

by artlessICTOAN



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Innuendo, Kale is the only sensible one in the crew, M/M, Marina is worse, Multi, Polyamory, Sinbad is Sinbad, but he loves them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 15:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11293848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlessICTOAN/pseuds/artlessICTOAN
Summary: Really, Kale should've known better than to leave notorious rogue Sinbad and the surprisingly mischievous Marina in charge of negotiations.





	A Matter of Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was rewatching some of my old faves recently (thank you origin, for being the worst client for downloading games in the cosmos) and well…… I’d forgotten how much I fucking _love_ Sinbad, so I just had to see what fic there was for it and was shocked! _shocked and appalled_ at the lack of Kale content! The most beautiful man ever animated!!! or Sinbad/Kale and Sinbad/Kale/Marina, which has quickly become my new fave ot3. so, looks like I’m gonna have to rectify this dire situation all on my lonesome, ugh  
>  (also there’s about a 128% chance I’m gonna write some Marina/Eris at some point in the near future too, good lord someone save me from this rarepair hell)  
> Hope the -3 of you who still care about Sinbad enjoy!

\---

“Watch out, watch out!”

He’d not even turned fully, when a heavy weight dropped onto his back, slamming him against the salt-crusted wooden floor.

“Ugh, good gods man, you’re not as soft a landing as I’d hoped,” Sinbad muttered into his neck, before slowly rolling to the side with a groan, finally giving him the room to catch a much-needed breath.

None of the other crewmembers bothered to spare them more than a passing glance, as long as no limbs were missing, they wouldn’t bother to trouble themselves with whatever trouble Sinbad caused on a near-daily basis.

Kale could already feel the bruise forming, as he pushed himself up enough to glare at his captain. “Seriously? I’m offended you could think that, have you even seen this body?”

He chuckled and glanced at him from the corner of his eye. “Well, you aren’t rock-hard _everywhere_.”

The smack to Sinbad’s gut felt deeply satisfying, as did hearing the rush of air leaving him as something between a grunt and a laugh, still not satisfying enough to ignore the throbbing of his back and his chest and the place where his forehead had bashed against the deck.

Kale looked up to the sky, watching the rigging and flags dance above them, letting the cool breeze soothe his aching skin. He frowned.

“Where did you even fall from?” he asked, scanning the area.

Sinbad finally pushed himself shakily to his feet, waving over to the tower overlooking the docks, Kale noted the single broken window. “Let’s just say that docking negotiations are not off to a great start,” he said, flashing him a winning grin that would probably charm anyone else. The first mate, far too familiar with his captain’s antics, was just annoyed.

“So, you were thrown out the window?”

“No, I _jumped_ out the window, crucial difference.”

“Uh huh, what did you do?”

“Nothing!”

“…”

“Ok well maybe I might’ve had a… tryst with the dockmaster’s wife, last time we were here.”

“Sinbad-”

“Hey, she didn’t tell me she was married! So really, she’s the one to blame.”

“Riiight,” he said, coupling it with a roll of his eyes, Kale had never been one for subtlety, “and is this going to have any effect on how long we can stay here? We did have things we were supposed to do, you know.”

Sinbad snorted, “Of course not! Marina’s there to do damage control, she used to be a princess, right? I’m sure she’s having a whale of a time.”

A panicked scream quickly shot that idea.

Kale had already spun around to prepare himself for another falling body, but luckily this one didn’t quite reach the ship, instead the ball of fluttering, colourful robes and wildly flapping limbs landed in the water just off the ship’s bow, with a splash that manged to reach up to the deck.

The man surfaced, still screaming, wet cloth sticking close to his skin; Kale wasn’t sure if the redness in his face was from anger, or the fall. “How dare you! Pirates! I could’ve been _killed_ -”

Another scream snapped his attention back up to the window, “Catch me, _catch me!_ ”

He grunted as Marina’s weight came flying into his front, just about managing to wrap his arms around her, but not quite staying on his feet, landing on his ass in an awkward tangle of limbs.

“Guards! That- that- _woman_! Someone arrest her! And that foul, wife-stealing lecher too!”

After mentally checking that nothing was broken, Kale looked down at the woman with a raised brow.

“Is this how all Thracian’s negotiate, Lady Ambassador?”

She laughed – that beautiful, breathy laugh that always spelled mischief. “Only those of us who want to actually get things done,” she said, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, “though in my defence, he was asking for it, honestly such backwards opinions, men like that deserve to be pushed out a window or two…”

“Where are the _guards?!_ ”

Kale glanced between her and Sinbad, crouching next to the pair, looking like a proud father whose child has just said their first swear.

He groaned and flopped onto his back, pulling Marina down with him when she refused to let go.

“I take it we’re not going to be staying then?” he asked, already knowing the answer and already accepting it.

Sinbad grinned down at him. “Well, getting into cities legally is boring anyway and I’d quite like to see the dockmaster’s wife again, she knows so many interesting tricks…” he ignored Marina’s hand slapping at his thigh.

“You two are just as bad as each other,” he said, trying so _hard_ not to smile, but failing when the woman lying on top of him just settled herself more comfortably and let out an annoyed huff, while his captain burst into howling laughter, falling onto his side and rolling closer to him – he wasn’t convinced the laughing wasn’t just a ploy to get cosy.

Marina snickered and placed a gentle kiss to his chin. “You love it.”

Well, he couldn’t argue with that.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta).  
>    
>  This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply.



End file.
